The present invention relates to electric guitars with tremolo units, and, more particularly, to lock devices that are attached to electric guitars to prevent strings from being shifted to offset positions.
In an electric guitar with a tremolo unit, tensions of all strings are adjusted at the same time by the tremolo unit for generating an impressive sound effect. The U.S. Pat. Publication No. 4,171,661 describes a conventional electric guitar, which maintains tuning of the guitar in a stable state even when a tremolo sound effect is used. More specifically, a tremolo unit of the electric guitar includes a saddle that locks proximal ends of strings. Further, with reference to FIG. 6, a lock device 30, which is fixed near the head of the guitar, locks distal portions of the strings 15. As locked by the lock device 30, the strings 15 cannot be tuned by pegs. Thus, to enable the strings 15 to be finely tuned even in this state, the guitar is provided with a fine tuning device, which is located at the saddle of the tremolo unit.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, the lock device 30 includes a nut 31, which is fixed to an upper side of a neck 13 of the guitar, and clamp pads 32. The nut 31 supports the clamp pads 32. The clamp pads 32 are pressed against an upper side (a support surface 31a) of the nut 31 by fastening bolts 33, such that the strings 15 are clamped between the clamp pads 32 and the support surface 31a. The support surface 31a of the nut 31 is inclined with respect to a hypothetical line L1, which extends along an edge of the nut 31 close to the proximal ends of the strings 15 (a contact point P1) and the proximal ends of the strings 15 (a contact point P2 between the tremolo unit and the strings 15), at angle xcex1. The angle xcex1 is, for example, five degrees. A hypothetical line L2, which extends along the contact point P1 and a front edge of the nut 31 (a contact point P3), is parallel with a hypothetical line L3, which extends along a contact point P4 between the strings 15 and pegs (not illustrated) and the contact point P1. The head 14 is bent with respect to the neck 13 at angle xcex3. The angle xcex3 is, for example, 10 degrees.
In the lock device 30, the support surface 31a of the nut 31 is parallel with the line L3. The strings 15 are thus easily separated from the support surface 31a. In this case, tuning of the strings 15 becomes unstable. Also, the strings 15 are easily shifted to offset positions. Accordingly, to avoid these problems, the clamp pads 32 need be firmly pressed against the nut 31 by the fastening bolts 33 such that the strings 15 are reliably held by the support surface 31a. However, this may damage the strings 15 and decrease the durability of the fastening bolts 33 or damage the bolts 33.
Further, to solve the problems, the electric guitar may include a retainer bar, which is located between the lock device 30 and the pegs for pressing the strings 15 against an upper side of the head 14. However, in this case, when installing the strings 15, the fastening bolts 33 and the clamp pads 32 must be removed from the nut 31. The strings 15 are then passed through the space between the retainer bar and the head 14. This complicates the installation of the strings 15.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an electric guitar with a tremolo unit that maintains tuning of strings in a stable state and prevents the strings from being shifted to offset positions.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an electric guitar with a tremolo unit and a lock device that makes it easy to install strings.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, the invention provides an electric guitar with a tremolo unit that adjusts tensions of strings at the same time. The electric guitar includes a body, a neck, a head, a plurality of pegs, and a lock device. The body fixes proximal ends of the strings. The neck projects from the body and has an upper side that faces the strings. The head is fixed to a distal end of the neck and is bent downward from the upper side of the neck. The pegs are attached to the head. Each of the pegs is connected to a distal end of a different one of the strings. The lock device is fixed to the upper side of the neck for preventing strings from being shifted to offset positions. The lock device includes a nut, a pad, and a bolt. The nut has a support surface that supports the strings, a rear edge close to the body, and a front edge close to the pegs. The nut is located such that the front edge is located upward from a hypothetical line that extends along a contact point between the strings and the pegs and the rear edge. The pad presses at least one of the strings against the support surface. The bolt connects the pad to the nut.
Another perspective of the invention is an electric guitar with a tremolo unit that adjusts tensions of strings at the same time. The electric guitar includes a neck, a plurality of pegs, and a nut. The neck has an upper side that faces the strings. Each of the pegs is connected to a distal end of a different one of the strings. The nut is attached to the upper side of the neck. The nut supports the strings such that the strings are substantially parallel with one another. The nut has a front edge close to the distal ends of the strings, a rear edge close to proximal ends of the strings, and a support surface formed between the front edge and the rear edge. The support surface is inclined with respect to the upper side of the neck at a predetermined angle. The predetermined angle is smaller than an angle of portions of the strings between the pegs and the front edge with respect to the upper side of the neck.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.